Torn
by Kanmu
Summary: Caught in between two worlds Isabella Swan is desperate to keep ties with both Jacob and Edward, the two most important people in her life. Can she break the barier between the two anceint tribes, or will she be forced to choose between them?
1. Be Safe

**AN- this chap is dedicated to Razzi. I lover you babes forever and always!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Chapter 1. – Be Safe**

I had just been released from my few intense months spent in Sergeant Swan's disciplinary camp for rebellious teens. Namely, myself. It had been a tedious occasion in which the only climax had been my grades, which had improved dramatically. I realized my mistake only after I got my grades back. I had set a precedent. I hoped I hadn't given Charlie incentive to reinstate his punishment of solitary confinement, if ever my grades declined.

After discovering my taste for extreme sports Charlie had forbidden me every privilege I had ever desired. I was finding my original sentence difficult to deal with as it was; severely grounded, trapped inside the house -with school and work the only exceptions- combined with designated visiting hours. However, after Charlie discovered my nearing on psychotic death wish, visiting hours were decreased radically to a total of zero hours a day. I wished I could explain to my father that he need not worry anymore. That my lonesome, heart-broken, insanity was nothing more than a bad dream which would never be relived. But of course I couldn't. Even if I did he wouldn't understand.

Thankfully Edward was by my side whenever possible. He snuck in through my bedroom window every night, and thanks to his inhumane senses and abilities, was never caught. There was never a night I didn't feel the warmth of Edward beside me, which made my discipline tolerable. Well, almost.

Whilst Edwards presence held my sorrow at bay, every long moment I spent without him ripped at my heart like a pack of ravenous wolves. _Wolves_. That word haunted me mockingly. One could only describe them as terrifying, lovable, ferocious, caring, protectors, as contradictory as that sounds. In my darkest hours Jacob had been the one to comfort me, protect me, and the only person who could make me smile. When Edward returned Jacob swiftly departed from my life, and when his absence didn't sting, it left me numb. I could feel a hole puncturing me right through the depths of my stomach. Of course it was easier than Edwards disappearance had been but all the same… Jacob was a part of me, that I was unwillingly being forced to leave behind.

At first I was angry. How could Jacob do this to me? I always told him I only thought of him as a friend, as a brother. He knew my heart was to broken to love another. It shouldn't have surprised him that I would return to the only person who made me feel whole, vampire or not.

But I cannot maintain my anger towards Jacob. I know he must hurt as much as I do. I know he can't fight who, or rather what he is. I was selfishly asking him to abandon all that he believed in as a werewolf. Who was I to ask that of him? My logic, or lack there of, was distressed and irrational. I guess you can't have everything.

Now that I was free from the chains of authority Edwards's presence was a constant as the rain here in gloomy old forks. Quite literally, considering the sunshine bought about Edward's rare absences, which left me lonelier than I could stomach. Understandably, I was quite derailed after my conversation with Edward outlining his plans for the upcoming weekend.

Alice, Edward and I had taken our usual seats at the schools dreary cafeteria. I, as usual, was the only one bearing a tray of food. However Edwards's appetite was soon to be discussed.

"I'm afraid you, dear Bella have almost indirectly exhausted the wildlife in modest Forks," Edward began, chuckling. My heart fluttered as his mouth stretched into the endearing lopsided smile I loved. I didn't catch on at first, but then…

I sighed. "I assume you're traveling then?" I asked resigned. I studied his eyes, nearly coal black today. How inconvenient it was that I should smell so appetizing. Well, to a vampire anyway.

His smile was sympathetic as he explained; "Alice predicts an unusually fine weekend ahead so it's probably a good opportunity for us to go…camping," he faltered grinning.

"Probably," I agreed, twisting the lid off my soda and taking a swig to hide my disappointment, but I didn't fool him. He tilted my face up towards him with a loving hand that lingered under my chin.

"I'll be back by Monday. I promise," his sincerity made it hard to be miserable about the whole situation. However that inability dissolved just seconds after Edward left my side. It was my first weekend I was free from the prison my house had become and Edward wasn't going to be there to celebrate it with me. Conversation was strained as he drove me home from school that Friday afternoon as neither of us was looking forward to being separated. He left me standing alone by my door, with nothing but his kiss lingering on my lips, and his desperate plea for me to "Be Safe".

With the entire Cullen family gone my mood plummeted to bleak depression. I didn't even have Alice to keep me company. But I understood and accepted that Edward had to grasp this opportunity to quench his eternal thirst. Then it struck me…Opportunity! I had one as well! My future family had left for two days. There was nothing to stop me seeing my best friend!

I hadn't heard from Jacob since we said goodbye. I had tried to continue our relationship but my efforts were bluntly rejected. The last message I had sent to Jacob was sent via Billy, his father. It was a plain white envelope containing the profit made on my bike after Charlie sold it. After all, it was Jacobs's time and expertise that had saved the wretched thing from going straight to the dump. Four words were written clearly on the inside on the envelope. I could not tell him how much I loved him, how much I missed him or how much he meant to me. All of this he already knew. I had written four very painful words expressing my sorrowful resignation; letting him no I would bother him no more.

**I'm Sorry**

**Thank You**

I felt guilty. Even though I knew I was safe around Jacob I knew Edward wouldn't see it that way. He would be horrified that I had instantly strayed to hang around with a pack of quick-tempered wolves. But he would just have to understand. I picked up the phone and dialed Jacobs number eagerly, unsure if he even dared answer it anymore. Regardless, I would was going to La Push tomorrow.


	2. Please

**AN – I don't know why I wrote this. I guess I got sick of reading fics that ended up killing Edward and Bella and taking them so far outa character it was depressing ;; I hope I'm not a hypocrite XD I tried to stick to how I think my fav charries would act **

**Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews!! Yous guys are my heroes Haha**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Chapter 2.** **Please**

"Hey this is Jacob."

I was so startled I almost dropped the phone. I had grown so accustomed to being turned away by a disgruntled Billy and I hadn't heard Jacobs voice for so long. But instead of being overjoyed to finally hear from my best friend, all I could feel was a pang of sorrow. I had certainly been correct in assuming that loosing me meant as much to Jacob as loosing him meant to me. His voice was tired, worn and while surprisingly deep it was still frail. My knuckles whitened as I clung to the telephone for dear life. I had not expected this and had no idea what to say.

"Jacob it's so good to finally hear your voice again!" I blurted out honestly. There was a moment of dead silence.

"Bella? Is that you?"

He sounded surprisingly alarmed. My voice weak with relief must have alerted him to the emotions coursing through me, none of which I knew how to respond to. Happiness, sorrow, relief and worry, must everything in my life be so contradictory?

"Yea Jake, it's me," I replied as a silent tear streaked down my smiling face. I could almost hear Jake reprimanding himself for picking up the phone. His regret was almost tangible and he had obviously assumed that I had abandoned my quest to bridge the gap between us. His response was expectedly blunt and to the point.

"What do _you _want?"

"Jacob I've missed you so much," I chocked, fighting back my unsteady emotions.

Jacob cared about me, he had to. I hoped against hope that Jacob's anger flared only out of pride. His wolf brethren were with him. They had to be.

"Let me guess!" Jacob spat, "Edward, that volatile little leech has left you, once again hasn't he! And now poor, little, helpless Bella is out on the rebound, looking for someone to use until the bastard realises how stupid he was and decides to come back!"

I felt as though the air had been knocked out of my lungs, and perhaps it had, as my breathing had rapidly accelerated to the point of hyperventilation.

"No, Jacob. Please. It's not like that! Please!" I gasped painfully.

"Bella!" my brotherly wolves voice rang with regret and panic

"Please Jacob, please believe me! I love you! You are my best friend! Please don't throw that away!" my words were stinging him and my lungs, as I fought to compose myself. But as my lungs ached I couldn't seem to draw more than a shallow breath, and even they escaped me at times.

"Bella, I love you too! Please calm down! Please just breathe!" He pleaded croakily.

He loved me! My gasps of sorrow gradually transformed into a joyful giggling fit, of which confused Jacob greatly.

"Bella?" Jacob asked tentatively. Then away from the phone, "I think she's gone into hysterics…"

He spoke into the phone again, "Bella, I'm sorry. Please tell me what's going on."

I tried to explain my circumstance, my hopes, my love for him, but all I could manage was to laugh. I could almost hear him shaking his head.

"You always were so difficult to understand…" but his voice held no trace of frustration. In fact, it almost sounded complimentary. He barked a short laugh before sighing.

"Please Bella, tell me what's up?"

I composed my self with difficulty. "The Cu-" I was cut short by a snarl and quickly rephrased.

"_They _have left for the weekend," I began, unsure of how to continue.

"And…?" Jacob prompted, though I'm sure he knew where this was heading. Once again I stuck to honestly babbling the truth. Surely I could trust Jacob with anything.

"Jacob I miss you so much! I know you can't be around vampires, I know you don't like them but I love you so much! Please let me see you tomorrow! I don't know how much longer I can live like this; without you! Please don't hate me anymore. Please…"

I was unable to continue. I had said enough at any rate. My nerves increased with every moment that he did not respond. Until, after what seemed line an eternity,

"Bella, I never hated you," he sighed, "and I never could. But, Bella-" He was cut short by a malicious roar.

"What are you saying Jake? You can't be serious!" I couldn't distinguish which of the pack had interrupted, only that their voice rang loudly in pure disbelief.

"Stay out of this! I know what I'm doing…"

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me this is some kind of jo-" the same voice continued.

"Silence!" I heard clear authority that could only belong to Sam as a third voice entered the heated discussion

"Lets just trust Jake on this one shall we?" He challenged. "We cannot fight as a team if we fight amongst ourselves!" It was clear that Sam trusted Jacobs's ability to respond morally to the situation.

"Please proceed." He added to Jacob, who sighed heavily into the phone.

"Bella did you hear that?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes," I stated flatly.

"Bella, I know why you made the choice you did," he began dejectedly.

"If you love Edward even half as much as I love you then I can understand why you would want to be a… leech lover. But our two tribes- the vampires and werewolves- cannot…coincide harmoniously. Our relationship with each other has been built upon untrusting hatred for too many generations to be repaired now."

I heard appreciative mumbling in the background, before someone – presumably Sam- shushed them back in to admiring silence.

"Jacob…" I whispered, I could hear my own frailty as it permeated my very core, threatening to rip my wounds open yet again.

"Please Jacob no. Don't do this to me. Please…"

" Bella believe me when I say I _wish it didn't have to be this way_." He pleaded.

"But as long as you're a vampire girl, we can never be together. I'm so sorry…"

"Jacob please…" I felt the air escape me as I sensed that our conversation was coming to a close.

"Don't give up on me yet Jacob. Please. I love you," I begged pitifully

"I'm sorry Bella. I really am…" His sincerity was undeniable.

As tears streaked down my face the dial tone rang fatefully in my ears. I dropped the phone and ran from it, hoping somehow to escape what had just happened. I burst out of the house and desperately flung myself towards the shelter of the inescapable green mass of forest beside my dreary home. But when I found myself elapsed in green I did not feel protection that I thought I would. I found myself standing in the very spot where I had last seen my former brother, guardian, and best friend. I collapsed to the ground, defeated. I could not fight my sorrow any longer. Curled up on the damp forest floor I cried. I could hear his words as they echoed through my mind.

"_I'm sorry Bella. I really am…"_

"Please!" I implored the forest floor. "PLEASE!"

I lay crying for what felt like an immeasurable period of time until, what must have been hours later, I heard a rustle from the ferns to my right. Shocked, my sorrow escaped me and I sat up sharply. My eyes scanned the ferns yet saw nothing, but I could still hear distant footsteps. My breathing accelerated. God! How many times could one person hyperventilate in a single day!

As I searched the forest franticly with my eyes a dark figure came into focus, too far away to identify. In one last, vain hope I stood up and staggered towards it.

"Jake?"

But only silence greeted my anxious ears. The footsteps ceased immediately.

"Jake is that you?!"

The figure started running towards me faster than should have been possible. The closer it drew the more frightened I became, as I realised that this silhouette was to lean, to slender to be my muscular Jacob. My emotion embraced my entire being, and I felt them draining my strength. My vision slipt and my ability to comprehend faltered. The only thing I remember is that before the darkness enfolded me, I was caught in strong, stone like arms.


	3. Revenge

**AN- Thankies to everyone that's been leaving the encouraging reviews!! You guys make me wana keep writing!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Razzi! I love you girl! 3**

**Standard disclaimer applies**

**Chapter 3. Revenge **

"Should we really be doing this?" a wary voice inquired. "I mean her dad's a cop you know. We wont get away with this. Besides, this is just going to provoke the Cullen's. They haven't broken the treaty-"

"-Yet!" A second voice protested. His voice seemed…familiar. But recognition was beyond my ability as my mind still fought the black oppression that had engulfed me. Memories fluttered through my mind like fickle butterflies, always just beyond my reach. A word drifted through my awareness; please. But what did it mean?

I could feel an unusual, uncomfortable pressure around my wrists. As consciousness finally dawned upon me I realized why. My hands were bound. I could feel an unnatural heat emanating from somewhere, or someone. Confusion and frustration at my inability to see struck me before I realized that I was blindfolded too. What I assumed to be the forest floor beneath me was damp and uncomfortable.

I felt my body go rigid as my memories flooded into my understanding. But every answer was the basis of another question. Where was I? Who was that figure in the forest? Why had they taken me? What would happen to me now? My weary lungs protested my panic. Why must I be so frail? Even for a human my misfortune was extraordinary! Through the panic, I felt a flare of anger. Anger directed at none other than myself. I was too weak. This should never have happened. Edward had asked me to be safe and I had betrayed him.

After appropriately chastising myself I fought to think logically, for my sake, and for Edwards. I concentrated on the events leading up to this disastrous predicament, reliving each scene in my mind. Comprehension dawned on me. That voice! "-Yet!" he had interrupted. Suddenly I could place it.

"_What are you saying Jake? You can't be serious!"_

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me this is some kind of jo-" 

His disbelieving voice rang fatefully in my ears. So it was one of Jacobs pack then, a Quileutes that had kidnapped me? I tried to recall the stone arms that caught me. Had they been cold or warm? I couldn't remember. Clinging desperately to my self-assigned task of identifying my abductors, I focused all of my senses and energy on my surroundings. I had to hold onto this constructive thought process, or be consumed by the panic that threatened to detonate at any moment.

I could smell salt, further proving my werewolf theory. The pack lived in La Push after all.

I could hear…nothing, but the slight pattering of water as it escaped the pools it had collected in somewhere far above me. It was still Sunny. I had not been out for too long. I was almost relieved until I realised…and no one will come looking for me, Edward wont be back for 2 days. I gulped and felt myself begin to shake. _Get a grip Bella! You can sort this out. _I reprimanded myselfIt was true. It was better if I found a way out of this myself if this was in fact a gang of werewolves. Edwards's attempts to rescue me would only result in the warfare I had been trying so hard to avoid.

Taste didn't really apply in this incident and I couldn't see. So I moved on too… what was next? How many senses were there again? I was too flustered for this frustration. I ran through a mental list of what I had discovered so far, to comfort my doubtful mind.

I could smell salt. That gave me a destination. La Push

It wasn't raining. That narrowed down the time to a total of two days. Saturday or Sunday. It couldn't still be Friday night it wasn't cold. In fact it was rather warm I could feel myself perspiring…

That was it! The fifth sense! Touch! I could feel heat! That could only mean that I was lying accompanied by none other than the Quileutes tribe. It all added up.

I sighed in relief. It wasn't Victoria. I shuddered as I considered how infinitely worse _that_ state of affairs would be.

So the wolves had brought me to a forest somewhere in La Push. Why? What did they want from me?

"Jacob?" I called. Though I could not infuse my voice with the proper hope. Jacob meant me no harm; he wouldn't do this to me. He said he loved me.

"Sorry Hon' no leech-lover-lovers here," I was too baffled to even begin to understand what that was about. I took it as a negative. Jacob was not here, wherever here was.

I heard a giggle somewhere behind me.

"Paul…Did that even make sense?"

"Shut up Embry you mangy mutt!"

_Finally_ they had names.

"What I meant to say, in case you didn't catch on…" Paul snarled at me, his voice rang with pure hatred. "…Is that there's no one here stupid enough to care for or protect a _vampire_ girl."

"I dunno… I'm not feeling to good about this Paul, I think-"

"Quiet!" He was portraying a typical wan-a-be leader stance. He flaunted his mythical authority, daring anyone brave enough to challenge it. However, Embrywas not as submissive as Paul had hoped.

"Her Dad-"

"Her Dad is human!" he retorted. "He knows nothing! He couldn't solve a crime if the answer slapped him in the face! Besides, you think he will believe her when she comes home, hysterical, rambling about werewolves and vampires?"

"Speaking of which, the Cullen's- "

"The Cullen's can rot in hell! And her, " He kicked me in the side, " She saw what no one else could. She learned the reality of myths and all the darkest creatures within them. But did she turn away? No! Even though she had ample opportunity to join us, the ones who _protect _humanity! She continues to trail along with the ones who hunt to kill. Who lust after her life as though it were an midnight snack…"

"Come on man, lets not loose our heads!"

While my mind desperately struggled to follow the heated argument, it struck me how fortunate I was, that neither boy had transformed during their heated debate. I trembled, silently praising Embry's efforts to save me. A ferocious snarl interrupted my thoughts, and I knew my luck had come to an end.

"She hurt Jacob! She hurt Jacob and she will pay!"

I cringed away from his screaming. So this is what he wanted me for. Revenge. The rage Paul had been containing had finally spewed forth. I heard his clothes tearing at the seams. But as his clothes tore to shreds and his canine transformation was complete I heard the snarl cease abruptly. In its place a high-pitched whining pealed sickeningly. I heard the sound of padded feet scampering hastily away.

"What the hell?" Embry exclaimed, confused. He leant down and untied my hands.

"I'm sorry Bella, this should never have happened."

I sat up and removed my blindfold fervently. Embry was crouched beside me, regret clear in his eyes as he studied me cautiously. I looked down self-consciously and began to rub at my wrists. I only hoped the rope burn would heal before I saw Edward again, not that I could keep any secrets from him.

"What just happened?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm not quite sure," he began honestly. "I can only assumed that…well once we're transformed into wolves we can kind of…"

"Hear each others thoughts?"

He laughed.

"Turns out your better informed than I thought you were." He sighed. "Well the only assumption I can make is that Jacob was out looking for us. Our disappearance was far from inconspicuous. Anyhow, Paul probably heard Jakes thoughts as Jake heard his. Although, I've never seen Paul back away from a fight before…I don't know it's all rather strange," he said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at me.

We sat for a moment in silence.

"So what now?" I queried anxiously. He laughed.

"Well…I can either walk you home or…" he trailed off.

"Or?" I prompted

"I could take you to see Jacob. He'd want to know your safe."

At that I had to laugh. He cocked his head in confusion.

"But am I?"

"Are you what?"

"Safe…" His expression softened sympathetically. Words couldn't express how badly I wanted to see Jacob, but I feared for my life.

"If I go with you to Jacob…" I let my doubts hang silently in the air. A few brief moments passed in muted stillness.

"Sounds like that's something we don't have to worry about. Can you hear that?"

I strained to hear even the faintest of sounds, but heard nothing new. Nothing more than the constant patter of residual water.

"No?"

He laughed.

"He is coming for you," he explained and stood facing the forest behind me.

I stood to and spun to face my fate. Jacob, my loveable Jacob was coming for me. As moments passed I heard the faint sound of twigs snapping as he sped towards me. As I waited impatiently I began to wonder what it would be like to finally feel his warmth again…


	4. Negotiations

AN- Once again this chap is for Razzi coz I lover her so very much thankies for the reviews everyone! I love you all!

**Standard Disclaimer Applies **

Chapter 4. Negotiations 

The events of the past day had left me so drained I was barely able to contain my anticipation. But even in my zombie like state I was able to feel something. At first shock struck me; surely this was not my Jacob. He was even bigger than before, if that was possible. Next came a pang of heartache. His face was so serious, so somber. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His jaw was set in a fierce expression, no doubt considering what he would do to Paul after he had dealt with me, the vulnerable element.

I wanted to see him smile; I wanted to see him laugh. Would my wishes ever be for filled? Tentatively, I stepped towards him.

"Jacob." I couldn't think of what else to say. Exhausted and fed up with containing my feelings I gave myself over to my irrational impulses. I ran towards and threw my arms around his waist. Tears began to silently streak their way down my cheek.

"Jacob I missed you so much." I imagined what I must look like to him, practically half his height and incredibly fragile. Slowly he put his arms around me, rubbing my back soothingly and resting his head on mine.

"You smell awful," he commented, causing me to giggle; yet he burrowed his face deep into my hair.

"I missed you," he stated simply.

We simply stood there, comforted by each other's presence until Embry caught our attention, making a sound as if to clear his throat. Jacob sighed.

"I better get you home," he sounded almost as disappointed as I felt as he pulled away.

But I couldn't leave. Not now. I might never get another opportunity to be with him, to feel his comforting warmth, or make him laugh. I racked my brains for a method to stall our departure.

"If you don't mind," I began hesitantly, but as I continued my voice filled with a confidence and authority I never imagined I possessed.

"I would like to see Sam before I leave."

Jacob looked bewildered, before his brow creased suspiciously.

"Why is that?" he asked cautiously.

I quickly formulated a plan in my mind. I knew that becoming a vampire and remaining friends with Jacob would be impossible at this point. But to be hunted by my best friend was a prospect I couldn't come to terms with. Did Jacob really have the heart to kill me? If I could become a vampire and remain on peaceful terms with the Quileutes maybe I could save my future family the trouble of being hunted by a pack of werewolves. I knew organizing a peaceful meeting for both tribes would be impractical, yet here I was, talking with two wolf boys who meant me no harm. I had the opportunity to help.

Yes, I decided. I was sick of being the damsel in distress. This time I would fight my own battle. This time I would save myself.

"Considering I was just abducted by one of your fellow tribe members, taking me to Sam is the least you could do. I do believe your leader owes me an apology," I stated bluntly. Jake looked uneasy, but he didn't press the point any further.

"As you wish," he sighed as he took a step away from me. I moved to follow but he extended his stone hard arm to stop me.

" I will call Sam. He will meet you here." And with that he disappeared into the forest, leaving me once again in an awkward silence with Embry.

But this time I had something to occupy my mind. I had barely begun formulating a speech in my head before I was interrupted by a wolves cry. I jumped.

"Don't freak," Embry laughed. "What, did you think Jacob was referring to a phone when he said he'd 'call Sam'?"

I looked away from his mocking gaze, blushing of course. I tried to latch on to my previous preparation development, but the sound of Jacobs return distracted me. Frustrated I blocked out my surroundings. I didn't want to be caught off guard.

After what seemed like seconds, two barefoot boys, no, _men _emerged from behind the forests leafy curtain. Sam stared at me passively.

"I sincerely apologize for the treatment you have received on account of my tribe," he began. His tone was neutral, and angrily I realized that he meant none of his words.

He waited for my response. My mind reeled wildly, unsure where to begin. Jacob looked at me expectantly and I could feel Embry's questioning gaze on my back.

"I wish our meeting was under kinder circumstances," I began glaring harshly, my focus set purely on the leader before me.

"I am here to negotiate your tribes hostility towards the Cullen's in relation to the treaty."

"Predictable," Embry smirked. "You never give up do you?"

"The treaty is non-negotiable." Sam stated flatly, turning away.

"Not even when the safety of this settlements occupants is at risk?" I asked, amused.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is that a threat?" he asked calmly. His lack of emotion disturbed me.

"Yes it is, but I'm not the one presenting it."

He turned back, his gaze was questioning yet submissive at the same time. I decided it was time to unleash my weapon. All it would take was one name…

"I'm don't know if you've ever heard of the **Volturi** before?" I asked casually.

I felt all three werewolves stiffen. I smiled as I took in their rigid forms. It was obvious by their reaction that they _had_ heard of the **Volturi** before.

"Perhaps there is more at stake than you thought," I smiled mockingly.

For the first time since I had met him, Sam looked furious. His hands were trembling slightly. Jacob didn't even attempt to hide his disappointment in me, and I heard Embry catch his breath behind me. He moved to stand beside Sam, facing me threateningly.

Satisfied, I decided to back off. I had made my point clear and the wolves obviously weren't going to ignore my offers anymore.

" I hope we can enter into further discussion regarding this issue. I do not wish to enrage the **Volturi** any more than you do." I sounded smug as I turned away, but Sam was having none of that.

"You mean to tell me that you plan to bring the wrath of the **Volturi-**" he spat the name. "-On your own friends and family?"

I turned around, realizing what my wording had mistaken them to believe.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid," I explained, trying to hide the desperation in my tone.

"Perhaps you should explain to us…. your proposition," Sam said sitting down; his fury and confusion was not well concealed.

As he sat so did his two inferiors. He had initiated a meeting. I sat down facing them, feeling uneasy with no one beside _me_ for support.

Sam began formally. "Please present to us the conditions under which we can avoid a confrontation with these friends of yours."

"They are _not _my friends," I laughed. This only confused Sam further. I decided to tell them everything, hoping they would not use the information against me.

"I met the **Volturi** some time ago, when I was in Italy if you remember. I was deemed the human that knew too much," I inhaled, unsure where I was heading.

"I was given three choices; to become one of them, to become one of the Cullen's, or death." I realized I was looking at my hands in my lap, which were fidgeting nervously. I looked up to meet Sam's eyes.. His gaze softened slightly as he read the terror in my eyes. I was reliving memories I would rather forget.

"I did not want to die and I did not want become one of the **Volturi."**

"Understandably," Sam stated flatly. His face had lost its hard edge and now stared back at me, probing and calculative.

"Becoming one of the Cullen's was the only option in which I did not become a murderer or be murdered. But the **Volturi** swore they would come to Forks, to check that what they had asked had been done. They are not forgiving creatures, and I don't think I need to remind you that their eating habits are unlike those of the Cullen's. A visit from them could end in a massacre." I was whispering now, fearful as I realized the truth in my own words.

"And when I was in Italy I saw it…Hundreds of people… they all filed into a dark room to their death… I heard them scream…" I was shaking now. Sam's face had turned slightly pale. I struggled to get a hold of myself, and get back to the real point of this conversation. I had scared them and myself enough.

"The only way to avoid a visit from the **Volturi **is if I go back to Italy and show them I am a vampire, but the Cullen's cannot change me and remain on peaceful terms with you. We do not wish to aggravate you, yet I implore you, for the safety of this town and every other on the way give me no reason to anger the **Volturi**. Let me be the one exception to your treaty." There I had said it. I breathed a sigh of relief and waited anxiously for their response.

All three seemed relieved as they realized that I meant the town no harm, that I was just like them, trying to protect it. I watched them as they ran through the options in their mind. When they seemed to find no alternative Sam spoke.

"It seems there is more at risk than I had realized, but this is not a decision to be made lightly. The Quileute elders will have to be informed and their thoughts considered before a final decision is made." I nodded in understanding.

"I agree, however I fear that once the Cullen's have returned from their trip it will be difficult to organize a means of meeting you peacefully. I believe they trust you as much as you trust them and they would not let me meet you unprotected." Embry raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to say that they don't know you're here?"

I nodded before adding:

"But don't get any ideas. I will not neglect to inform them if any further hostilities are forged against me."

"Of course, though none shall be made." Jacob spoke with authority, eyeing Sam cautiously. When Sam nodded Jacob continued. "And Paul will be dealt with," he growled, his eyes narrowed into threatening slits. I shivered. I never wanted to be on the wrong side of Jacob or incur his wrath in any way. Sam nodded again, this time in agreement rather than encouragement.

"But for now, if you would walk Bella home Jacob. I'm sure her father is worried."

Everyone stood and I realized the meeting had closed. I had done all I could, I only hoped it would be enough.


	5. I Do

AN- I don't like this chapter xx please excuse its lameness. It starts of really slow but it picks up a bit towards the end… I hope XD I took a little while writing this chapter because a certain character was begging entry. I'm mad at them XD I didn't plan to incorporate them till a lot later on. But oh well! I hope you like it! Reviews please!!

Standard Disclaimer Applies 

**Chapter 5. "I Do"**

As I lay in bed I shivered. I couldn't be sure if it was just my body readjusting to the lack of Quileute heat it had become accustomed to in the past two days, or if I was going into shock. Jacob had walked me home Saturday morning as Sam requested and I forced back tears as Jacob walked out of my life once again. I was in control, I kept reminding myself. A rather disgruntled Charlie then confronted me, and I groaned internally at the thought of suffering his parental wrath once again. Surprisingly he didn't seem that worried. He had assumed I had spent the night with Alice and Edward. I lied, telling him that I had done exactly that; it was safer than any excuse I could dare to dream up.

Later that afternoon I answered the phone to receive further questioning from Sam. Together we explored our options, none of which were encouraging, except one. As the conversation neared its end I heard a tone of defeat in Sam's voice. We had agreed I could not run nor hide without pointlessly endangering and involving innocent people. Besides, I reminded him, Forks was the first place the Volturi would begin their search. With Sam's reassurance that he would take his opinions to the elders I felt the conversation coming to a close.

"Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the treatment you received this morning."

It was obvious he did not wish to provoke my future family any more than I wanted to endure the wrath of a wolf pack.

"How is Jacob?" I asked. It had been all I could think about since he left.

"He never returned after walking you home. He refused to leave you unguarded with scoundrels such as Victoria and…Paul on the loose. He was quite shocked that the Cullen's left you unprotected, seeing as you're practically family now," he stated passively.

What did Emily see in him? It was as though Sam had given over to his canine half, no emotion, simply instinct. His inability to feel emotion, or otherwise immaculate ability to hide and control it disturbed me, and I constantly found myself on edge during my interaction with him. No emotions, just instinct. How could Emily love what essentially lacked a soul?

I thanked Sam for considering my views, fully aware that I had forced them upon him, and hung up. That was the end of a very full day, which began a very empty night.

I had completed every scrap of homework imaginable, studying for exams that were literally months ahead. After I read and re-read all my notes I desperately searched for something to comfort my uneasy, impatient, loneliness. I scrubbed the bathroom and kitchen mercilessly, not letting a single speck evade my critical inspection.

As the clock gleefully reminded me of the time I smiled in satisfaction. Eight o'clock, slightly early but a perfectly reasonable hour for sleep. My smile faded as my mind registered the startlingly blank day Sunday promised to be. Perturbed by my bleak outlook, I showered and flopped into bed. Thankfully weariness had rapidly consumed me and I drifted to the familiar scenery of my nightmares.

Dream after dream hosted my uneasy rest until they crumbled away to darkness, giving way to an unfamiliar sequence. There was nothing but pure darkness, so hollow it pained me just to see it, but then even worse pain came. A set of rosary beads materialized, drenched in blood. From either side an attacker pounced. From the left, a terrifying rust-colored wolf bounded, snarling threateningly at Edward, who was crouched menacingly on the other side. They were going to fight, I realized, upset.

"No, Edward!" I heard myself scream, but neither Edward nor Jacob looked my way.

"No!"

I woke with a start, shivering. I groggily raced for the shower, hoping the heat of the steam would relax my shaking body. Though sleep had come to me rest continued to escape me, and I felt wearier than I had when I lay down in bed that night.

I spent an excessive amount of time in the bathroom before heading downstairs for breakfast. My modest appetite surprised me as I sat stirring my cereal. What was I going to do all day? I groaned, placing my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. Charlie was gone, presumably fishing and Edward wouldn't be back until some time that night. While I was extremely thankful to have Jacob hiding somewhere nearby to protect me, it hurt to have him so close and not be able to see him.

I got up and tossed my bowl into the sink frustrated. As I put the box of cereal back into the cupboard relief washed over me. The cupboard was sparse. I would go shopping. I emptied the contents of the "FOOD MONEY" jar in the cupboard into my hand and headed for the Thriftway, surprised by my urgency.

I shopped at a snails pace delaying every decision as much as possible. I knew I couldn't spend the whole day there, but what else could I do? As I passed by the fruits and vegetables section my attention was caught by a stand of rosy red apples. I remembered watching mum cook toffee apples when I was younger. I picked up an apple and stared at it, letting the memories flood in until it dawned upon me how strange I must look. I took eight apples and finished my shopping. Thankfully I no longer felt the need to delay.

When I got home I packed the shopping away neatly, rearranging things where necessary, before turning to the stove to begin the toffee. Unfortunately, the toffee contained very few ingredients and I was left to stare at the honey colored liquid as it cooked. I dragged a chair over to the stove and sat reluctantly. The thought of Edwards return distracted me.

I had done as much as possible to secure my future with Edward, but there was one flaw with my plan. The Quileutes seemed to be considering my suggestion, the Volturi would be no threat once I was a Vampire, and Victoria…well I wouldn't be as vulnerable to her attacks. I would be able to defend myself…to an extent. I sighed. She would be dealt with when the time came. But as brilliant as I thought my planning was I knew the most pivotal part of it all would be my downfall; becoming a vampire. Edward wouldn't change me until we were married. His stance was absolute, but I couldn't turn my back on Charlie and Renee, could I?

I struggled to think logically rather than emotionally. Once I was a vampire my bloodlust and inability to age would separate me from my parents eventually, regardless of any good intentions I may have had. I might as well marry Edward; it wouldn't make much difference although it would create an excuse for my absence. It made me sad to realize what I would be leaving behind, but at the same time uncontainable excitement welled up inside me. I was going to get married!

My excitement was interrupted by a high-pitched tone. It beeped loudly, piercing the air eerily. What was going on? I looked over to my creation on the stove and realized. The toffee had turned to a hard, black lump and smoke was pouring through the house and settling into a gray haze around me. I rushed to take the saucepan off the stove but for some reason my mind was moving in slow motion. I coughed and chocked on the smoke fumes as they burned my throat mercilessly. And before I could figure out what was happening my head became light and my vision failed me. I was suffocating. The smoke stung my eyes and I felt tears streaming down my face. I fell to the floor and snatched one last gasp of air before my consciousness seeped away.

"Bella!!" Edwards voice echoed through my mind in sheer panic.

How confusing, when did he get back? I wanted to call out to him, to calm his fear, but no matter how hard I tried my lips refused to obey me. I had no air in my lungs to sustain speech anyway.

I felt the ground slip from under me and suddenly I was floating on the smoke that threatened my existence. I heard a loud banging sound as a door was opened somewhere nearby. Suddenly the heat dissolved and I felt torrents of rain beating my face mercilessly, removing all traces of ash and my tears.

"Come on Bella breathe!" Edwards voice pleaded with me. He laid me on the ground and pushed fiercely on my chest. I felt my throat burn again as the smoke I had inhaled passed out of my body. I choked as it left me winded and gasping for air. I was relieved when pure air filled my sore lungs and enabled me to breathe. I lay on my side for a few long moments panting as Edward spoke softly into my ear.

"Its ok Bella, its ok," he soothed me, his hand rubbing my back softly. I only realized then that I was crying. I wondered how he could tell in the rain. After my breathing slowed to its regular pace I found I was able to open my eyes. Edward knelt beside me, leaning over to shield me from the rain. I raised my hand weakly towards him and noticed vaguely that it was shaking. He caught it with his other hand and rubbed soothing circles into the back of it with his thumb. He tried to calm me, chuckling lightly.

"It seems I can't leave you alone for a second, you can't even cook without attracting some sort of danger." He smiled down at me lovingly.

The slightly traumatic near death experience had left me weak and shaken. I managed to mumble a disjointed "I'm so-ry" before the darkness closed in on me again and I drifted peacefully.

I woke up some time later in a familiar room. It was Edwards, I realized, but a small change had been made. The sofa had been pushed sideways slightly to allow room for a King sized bed. The head was made of numerous thin, black metal poles that entwined to create a vine like effect. It was soft and comfortable, and I was lying under a soft, warm quilt. I was curled up on my side and as I shifted to look behind me I felt Edward beside me. I turned to him and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Edward."

"Shh it's ok," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair affectionately.

"Just save all activities wrought with peril for when I'm around deal?" he chuckled.

I sighed.

"You do realize when I'm involved that includes just about everything." My clumsiness would be the death of me. He chuckled, but his laughter sounded off.

"True," he smiled at me as I inclined my head towards him, and his soft lips embraced mine cautiously yet passionately. As we came apart and I rested my head on his chest.

"Edward?"

"Mm?"

"I do"

"What?" he asked, though I heard his voice light up. I giggled and raised my head to face him once again.

"Edward, I accept your proposal. I want to marry you."

His face stretched into the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"I love you Edward." And I leant in to kiss him again. It was unlike any other kiss we had shared. It felt almost like a celebration, until I felt his body go rigid. I pulled away.

"Edward what's wrong?"

I felt him move and saw him standing beside me at what felt like the same moment. His inhumane speed never ceased to amaze me. He helped me untangle myself from the mass of blankets I had wrapped myself in like a cocoon during my restless sleep and I realized that I was wearing a fresh set of clothes, which weren't mine, but I would press for details later. All that concerned me at that moment was Edwards's sudden mood change. He pulled me into his cold arms protectively and I felt a stone barrier form around me.

"Alice just saw…" he trailed off.

"Saw...?" I prompted, though fear had already consumed me. Alice never saw werewolves.

"Victoria."


	6. Battle Tactics

AN- Sorry about the late update! Its been a crazy week XD I tried to make up for it by making this chap longer. Hope you don't mind. Thanks everyone for the really encouraging reviews! I'm having lots of fun writing this and as embarrassing as it is I must admit, I wrote the toffee episode from personal experience. Although it was my mum that found me not a shockingly gorges vampire (dammit xP) I lover you all! Please keep reviewing

Standard Disclaimer Applies Chapter 6. Battle Tactics 

"Victoria?" I felt myself go limp in his arms. Grateful for his support I leaned into his chest and inhaled deeply. Edward's sweet scent soothed my aching lungs, as I concentrated on my breathing, keeping it slow and deep. I was not going to let myself hyperventilate _again_.

"How…soon?" I whispered disjointedly, trying to keep my thoughts processing logically rather than letting the terror that was welling up inside me consume me. Her feline-like features and hair the colour of fire were all I could see, and I found myself clinging to Edwards light, tan, wool jumper for support. I was focusing so hard on my breathing that I barely realized how hard my body had began to shake. My knees crumbled and I felt myself fall for just a moment before Edwards stone arms caught me, but even as he lifted me like a child - with one arm under my knees and the other supporting my back – and held me closely to him, I could feel myself falling apart.

"Bella, it's all right. I wont let her hurt you I promise," Edward soothed, resting his cheek on my head. "If she sticks to her latest decision we have two weeks maybe more to prepare," he continued to comfort me.

"But we cant really rely on that," I muttered cynically.

"No," he agreed darkly. "We cant. Although she is a fair distance from here so we'll have a bit more time to figure out a plan regardless of what she decides. But I don't care what you say, _this_ time I'm _not _leaving your side for a second."

I threw my arms around his neck feeling idiotic and child like.

"No don't leave me, please stay," I whimpered.

He sat on the bed with me in his lap, stroking my hair.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

We sat there for a few more minutes as I marveled at Edwards self control. Last time I had been threatened by a sadistic vampire Edward had transformed into a terrifying, lion-like predator. Yet here he was comforting me softly. My wonder was interrupted as Alice burst into the room, eyes wide and wild with terror. I felt Edward nod - presumably in response to something Alice had thought - and he stood up, helping me gently to my feet. He kept his arm firmly around my waist, reluctant to let me go as he could feel the tremors of fear still pulsing through me.

We followed Alice as she turned swiftly to prance elegantly down the stairs. I stumbled and staggered along behind her, my movements jerky as I fought to repress my fear. Edward supported me patiently and after what seemed like an eternity we reached what you would call the "dining room", although it was just a conventional prop, as the Cullen's never ate in the house. My future family sat somberly around the large, polished, oval table. Carlisle sat at the head and greeted our entry with a nod, before gesturing for us to sit down. Alice scurried over to sit beside Jasper as Edward held a chair out for me gentlemen like. I flopped into the chair just moments before Edward was sitting beside me. He took my hand under the table, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, trying to calm me.

"Alright, now that we are all present let's talk," he began formally. "As you are all aware Victoria has made a decision that will lead her to Forks in two weeks. I don't recommend splitting up as it did us no good last time…however Victoria is working unaccompanied this time. Does anyone have any suggestions?" he queried hopefully. It didn't surprise me that Emmet was the first to speak.

"Well if she's anything like James she's an incredible tracker. She'll find us no matter what we do. I reckon the best bet would be to just stay here."

I felt Edward freeze beside me.

"And just sit here? Do nothing?" he exclaimed wildly.

"Yeah. Its not like we're going to leave her unprotected, calm down. Just hear me out ok?" He was laughing slightly as he spoke. This was all a big game for him. I wondered if he had ever tried his hand at tracking. Edward seethed beside me but didn't interrupt again.

"We have plenty of advantages on our side. We know her moves before she makes them; we have time to figure out a plan and as far as I can tell Victoria has no enhanced capabilities besides the ability to track people?" he looked to Edward for conformation. Edward nodded slowly, still unhappy as to where this was heading. "That's what I thought," he was grinning by this stage. "So I say we stay here. We can't hide forever and this sadist needs to be dealt with. So why not confront her head on. Go in for the kill."

I shuddered beside Edward, gripping his hand tightly.

"No, I don't like it. I don't think we should just sit here and use Bella for bait," Alice spoke before Edward's rage could erupt. "You're right, we do have time as an advantage, but we should use that wisely rather than waste it waiting. We should find a way to meet her halfway, find her before she finds Bella. If Victoria finds Bella its more likely that she will get hurt, or one of us will be hurt trying to protect her," Alice pointed out wisely. Edward threw her a grateful glance before agreeing.

"She's right. We _have_ to find her before she finds Bella. Victoria is working alone which means splitting up wont be as dangerous. Even so we should only split into two roughly even groups."

I spoke up for the first time.

"Charlie…?"

Edward released my hand and put his arm around me trying to ease the panic he heard clearly in my voice.

"From what Alice saw Victoria doesn't plan to get anyone else involved. Charlie will be safe."

I felt an uncharacteristic confidence swell inside me. This was _my_ future; _my_ well being that was being discussed. I would not just sit here and let my fate be decided for me. I nodded as I processed that fact. Charlie was safe.

"Well as long as he's safe I'd like to keep it that way. I'll tell Charlie you're taking me on one of your famous camping trips and stay with you until this has all... finished. I don't want him to be involved or be worried over any extended absence this ordeal may incur. Besides staying with you is probably the safest place for me right now, if that's all right with you," I tagged on unsurely. I realized how rude I was being, inviting myself over. I was ninety-nine percent sure they would welcome me with open arms, but I felt impolite all the same.

"Of course Bella you're always welcome! It's probably better that we keep you close," Esme gushed lovingly. I was warmed and flattered by her loving words. Esme would be like my mother in so many ways when I joined the Cullen family. Fittingly enough I already thought of her as one.

"Thank you," I smiled at her. "And the Quileutes must be informed."

I had definitely shocked them with my last request. The room was enveloped in utter silence for a moment before Jasper voiced his confusion.

"What?"

I laughed slightly hysterical by this point.

"The werewolves have been hunting Victoria since spring break. They might have useful information that you could use. Besides, the packs main objective is to bring down vampires, they may be able to help us."

"Help us?" Rosalie scoffed. "They loathe us!"

As if I needed reminding.

"Which brings me to my next point," I stated simply.

"What?"

"We need to communicate with the Quileutes. They have already quite passionately displayed their desire to tear Victoria to shreds, and in relation to the treaty they are entitled to hunt her as she did kill on their territory. We must inform them of Victoria's plan and maintain a way to work together with the werewolves to kill her or else you may end up battling more mythical creatures than you bargained for." I realized how true the words were as I spoke them.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked confused.

"I mean that you'll end up hunting one vampire and end up in the middle of a war between yourselves and the Quileutes. Victoria will take advantage of the chaos and achieve what she set out to do."

Carlisle nodded.

"She's right, the Quileutes must be informed," he agreed.

"Besides," I continued eagerly gushing. A new surge of confidence filled me now that I had Carlisle's reassurance. "If you want to attack her head on the way Emmet suggested-" Edwards disapproving snarl cut me off and I glared at him. "This is purely hypothetical at this stage. I did say _if _you decide on that plan. Hear me out." Edward looked angry but nodded for me to continue. Where was I?

"If you chose Emmett's strategy then you would have to ask the Quileutes to stand down their guard. If they let Victoria slip through their line of defense maybe they could herd her from behind as she moves towards us. She'd be trapped between you and them. Then you'd have a better chance of taking her down. Of course Victoria has attempted to get to me before so they would have to make it look as though they were _trying_ to block her entry without actually doing so…" I trailed off realizing the impossibility of my plan. It sounded as though I were choreographing troops in a world war rather than suggesting strategies to take down a lone vampire. Emmett's laugh distracted me.

"I like it," he chortled.

"Of course you do, it's an elaboration on _your_ plan," Edward hissed.

"But Emmett's right. Victoria worked with James, who managed to corner me effortlessly. In fact he brought _me_ to _him_. There's no point in running or hiding. She _will_ find me. You may as well stick with Emmett's suggestion. If you try to hunt her she can elude you, but if you have what she's after, if you stick with me, you'll have her trapped before she's even realized that your on her trail and you can end this. Once and for all."

It was obvious that Edward was not going down without a fight.

"Do you remember what happened last time we followed your suggestions?"

I shuddered recalling only too well the horrible time I had fled from James.

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed horrified. "Don't be cruel!"

Edwards's hard eyes turned apologetic instantly.

" I know! I'm sorry! I just don't want you to get hurt Bella! The idea of using you for bait just…just…" He ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke before trailing off. " I love you," he explained, looking deep into my eyes. I entwined my fingers with his, staring back intensely, begging for him to understand.

"I love you too. But as long as Victoria is alive she is a threat to our survival. We have to stick to a plan that is guaranteed to destroy her or we'll be living in fear for the rest of our…existence."

"Your plan depends on a lot of things Bells. Do you honestly think the Quileutes will cooperate with us?" he asked, though his voice rang with defeat.

"I know that it would be in our best interest to try and acquire the werewolves allegiance. If we can't communicate with them we have already lost," I pointed out quietly. He sighed. Every eye at table focused on Carlisle's calculating expression. His approval was crucial at this point.

"Well," he began thoughtfully. "Its obvious that we should deal with Victoria while we have the chance. And your strategy does seem rather thorough…. We have two weeks and whilst we shouldn't waste our time we shouldn't rush into a plan that may prove faulty either. We should all begin making preparations now and meet again tomorrow when we have organized all that we can. Bella, I want you to go home to Charlie for tonight, though of course Edward will stay with you."

Edward nodded.

"We can't steal you away at this late hour, but you should return as soon as possible, say early tomorrow morning? I'll call Charlie tonight and convince him to let you come. In the meantime I suggest you contact the Quileutes. Explain the situation and your plan. And take note of anything they points out, object to or suggest. When we have you safely here with us tomorrow we will continue planning with the Quileutes before reconvening to refine our plan. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head before sinking into an awkward silence. It was obvious that they were all unsure as to how they should excuse themselves. Finally, Edward sighed and stood to his feet. Still holding my hand he helped me up.

"Come on, let's get you home," he suggested, his voice was strained as he considered the imminent danger before us. I thanked everybody for their support and Esme appeared beside me in a flash. She hugged me fiercely as I turned to leave.

"Take care Bella dear," she almost pleaded, pecking my cheek lightly, and with that Edward whisked me to his car and began going through the motions of driving me home. He seemed almost absent, and I attempted to coax him from his withdrawn silence, asking for details I desperately needed to know. Needed, but didn't want.

"Why did Victoria make her decision two weeks in advance? Why isn't she starting her hunt right away?" I asked quietly. He sighed as he contemplated his response.

"She's making…preparations," he said awkwardly. My intuition flared. He was keeping something from me.

"Preparations?" I probed.

Edward dissected my expression before exhaling loudly. Evidently he had decided to be honest.

"Let's just say quick and painless isn't the kind of death Victoria has planned for you," he explained darkly.

I gulped down the sudden lump in my throat and reconsidered my further questioning. Did I really want to know?


End file.
